Somewhere Out there
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: A song fic on that American Tail Song. Sad and Fluffy little family piece. Yah know the thing.


Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someones thinking of me  
And loving me, tonight  
  
Gohan stared at the quarter moon above his head, clutching the sword he'd found on his back one   
morning. Tears slid silently down his pale cheecks.   
"I'm alone," he murmered, "totally alone. Daddy's gone to heaven. Mommy's home safe. And Mr. Piccolo left  
me here all by myself." He fell to his knees childish tears running dirt streaks down his cheeks. Meanwhile  
a tall shadow was watching him from the darkness. Overwhelming sadness filled the green man's heart, remembering  
the lonilieness he had felt throughout his lefe. Angerily he pushed these feelings of sentiment aside.  
"Don't worry kid. I'm sure wherever your dad is he's watching over you."  
  
Somewhere out there  
Someones saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there.  
  
"Aw please King Kai! Just alittle break? I'm sooooo hungery!"  
"DO YOU WANNA' BE READY WHEN THE SAYHINS COME OR NOT?!"  
"Of course I do. It's just if I don't get something to eat soon I'll die!" King Kai raised his eyebrow, eyeing the   
halo above his head. "You know what I meant."  
"Fine you wait here, I'll get some food." With that he waddled off. Goku lay on his back, hands behind he head,  
staring into the vast emptiness above his head. His mind began to wander to the things he loved most, ChiChi and Gohan.  
How wehre they? WAs his son preparing to fight the sayhins as well? And how was ChiChi dealing with his death?  
He sighed and rolled over onto his stomache.  
"I'm coming you guys. I will come back, that's a promise."  
  
And even though I know  
How very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be   
Wishing on the same bright star  
  
ChiChi knelt down by her bedside, folding her arms.  
"Kami, I'm thankful for my hom, my father, ant the valler that I live in." Tears started streamig down her face  
and her voice cracked. "I ask that you would bring my boys back to me. They mean the world to me. Please bring them back,  
so we can be a family again." She got no further, she was crying to hard to continue. She looked at the stars, twinkling in  
through the windows, unconciously grabbing the family photo from the bedside table. Clutching it to her chest she stared at the sky  
ebony eyes brimming with silver tears.  
  
And when the stars come creeping   
singing lonesome lullabyes  
It helps to think we're sleeping  
Underneath the same big sky  
  
Gohan was half asleep, playing with the dirt. Small figures right where drawn right by his head. A large and muscely looking picture  
was labled 'Daddy'. The other was a graceful looking one labled 'Mommy'.  
"You see that atar daddy?" He found himself asking the dirt drawing. "That's the star Mommy said you liked best, 'cause it's so bright. Isn't it mommy?"  
When nothing but scilence met his ears he started sobbing. His tiny heart was shattered, along with the reality he had once known. He tried to calm his   
breathing enough to fall asleep. In his tiny broken voice he started to sing the lullabye his mom had sung him since birth.   
"I'll walk in the rain by your side.  
I'll cling to the warmth of your tiny had.  
I'll do anything to help you understand.  
I lover you more then anybody can." He started sobbing harder then ever, and eventually cried himself to sleep.  
  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true  
  
ChiChi lay her forehead against the cool glass, wetting it with her salty tears.  
"Goku." She murmered, feeling her heartbreaadk. "My Goku, I miss you so." Tears fell more freely and she sank to her knees, letting one hand run down the  
glass. She lay there trembling for a few minutes. She looked up suddenly, her red ees focused on the door. A warm, but haunting feeling filled the room.  
"Who's there?" She asked getting to her feet. Suddenly she felt a feather light touch on her cheek. Reaching up she felt nothing there. Fearfully she backed up into  
the bed. There a sense of security wrapped itself around her like a blanket. She lay on her pillow, eyelashes fluttering.  
"I love you ChiChi. I haven't forgotten you, and I'll be back real soon." With that she fell asleep, white blossoms gently lay on her cheeks, placed by an invisable hand.  
  
Somewhere out there  
If love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true 


End file.
